


Trever of the 6

by Dada21506



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Clean fandom, Ersa is queen, Fights, Isekai, No Smut, Original Character(s), no crossover, no ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dada21506/pseuds/Dada21506
Summary: American otaku Trevor Shoemaker and his friend Juston wattz are on there way to school... wait where did they go?





	Trever of the 6

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't enjoying the future so I chose a different anime this one being closer to my heart then the last. I will definitely enjoy making this, hope you enjoy reading
> 
> Italics Indicate thinking...

We were in a room by ourselves stuck this was not the kind of situation I was hoping for "Shit." I said can you get Virgo to dig us out of here "That's useless this room Is bordered with magic there Is no way on earth that you could break anything in this room Its like an ant trying to shatter a dragon scale, It's not happening." "Who are you?" 

He went to answer but before we could get to that. 'Splash' "AHHHHH” I screamed with morning shock. “Sorry Trevor You have to get up to go to school, Juston is waiting outside I’ll try to buy you some time.” My little sister said “I’ll be fine” I said rushing to get my clothes on too fast and trip “I already made you a lunch So just get Dressed” “Thanks' ' I said grabbed my lunch and then ran our the door..

“Hey Juston.” “Common man Were almost late we gotta hurry if you want to get to school on time we have about ten minits if you're lucky you’ll be five minnits late” Juston said knowing the situation was and how hopeless his friend was.``Its fine man.” I said grabbing my bike and Immediately started petaling. I couldn't afford to miss school today. Because of an agreement with his parents If he had perfect attendance his parents were going to let him have a car. Then he could finally ditch this bike.

“Hey man, whats your problem today you’re acting kinda weird?”Juston asked “Its nothing really I just didn't eat breakfast I should be fine after lunch.” “Yeah you’re sisters lunches are the best.” “hey talk about my sis like that unless you want a loose jaw.” Trever said as he turned the corner He wasn't paying attention to His surroundings “eww something stinks.” He said looking at his friend only his friend was just standing there with a shocked expression on his face “what he said rasing his head realising he wasn't in florida anymore. No he was far from Florida more this town Everything looked different like it was ripped from a page in a manga. 

“Where are we” Juston asked, mouth agape, “Your in Magnolia the Happiest town In Fiore, You not from here?” A baker asked. “Wait, Magnolia we were just in Florida, where is Magnolia?,” “well I don't know about Florida but you're definitely In Magnolia. Not a question about it, do you nee help I can help If you meed it or you could go down to the fairy tail guild hall Im sure on of them could help you out.

“We will just head up there. I think I know where it is. Thanks for the help” Well if I want sure before yep this is definitely fairy tail at least i just finished watching up to the hundred year war. So I know how this world works. “Common juston we just need to go to the guild hall.” Juston was confused as to why Trevor was acting as if he knew what he was doing or at least why he was so calm. In truth Trevor had seen 1 too many Isekai. “Well it's better than just standing here.” he said and half dragged Juston down the road.

And with that they left the street moving forward on their adventure. Oh so there must have been something that brought us here I wish I was paying attention when we were transported because I have no Idea about how to get back. I wonder If we were summoned like a celestial spirit. “Hey man did you see what brought us here.” “Nope it was transparent I couldn't have.” well that’s more then I knew at least we know a little about it thats better then nothing “there was a kind of ripple about it when we went through.” I was having trouble believing we were in a world Identical to my favorite manga. And could you blame me, the only thing keeping my calm would be the fact that I knew around town. I honestly didn't know what I was going to do after going to the fairy tail guild hall. It could be a completely different place with new characters that I don’t know.

And like that we were at the fairy tail guild hall. I was nervous. What if they dont like me? And then I remembered that this was fairy tail. I shouldn't worry about it. And with that walked in. Can’t turn back now. It’d be a waste of an opportunity. “Hello you new around here,” A girl with white hair asked her name was mira but I had never met her before so I asked for her name so she did not find me suspicious for already knowing her name. “What’s your name?’ the girl asked “My name is Trevor and this is juston and yes we are new what would your name be,” “Im mira of fairy tail Im guessing you came to fairy tail for some help, so is there anything I can do for you?” Mira asked “well the thing is we don’t know how we got here we were on our way to school when we were suddenly in magnolia.” “What do you mean on your way to school?” “Well I'm saying we're not from Fiore Were from America. I'm guessing something like celestial magic.” “well don't celestial wizards have to make a contract with the summoned?” mira asked “Sorry you're not the first one to come to me with this problem today there are four others who have come today with similar problems. You can stay in the guild hall for the time being we understand if you're worried it's fine. Whatever the case you got here somehow lets just hope that this isn't a one way trip.”

“Ok there is alot to work with here” Trevor explained to juston who was confused as to why Trevor seemed to know what to do. “This world is a world In a manga known as fairy tail, also fairy tail is my favorite manga so that would explain why I know so much about it.” “wait, you’re saying that we were somehow transported to this fairy tail place.” “Yes we basically got trapped in a manga does that make sense.” “No but I’ll try to make sense of everything. How will we survive? We can't even buy food cause we don't have any money. How do we even make money.” “well we could join a guild and take a job like the guild were in right now. There is also lamia scale or sabertooth, But I personally recommend fairy tail.” mira said with a warm smile while suddenly the door just slammed open SLAM “IM BACK” a curtain pink haired freak said “Great” grey said “Huh what is that suppose to mean Ice Princess.” Natsu said getting into greys face “I dont know what do you think Flame brain. “Ehem” mira said smiling at the two but this smile was different it was the smile of a demon (or an older sis but really whats the difference) they immediately backed off the two. “Whos that guy” juston asked “Natsu is the stupid guy who barged in the room and the stripper is grey” Trevor said without thinking about it vary much “Pffffft he called you a stripper” Nastu said bursting into laughter “So what he called you stupid.” grey said “wait how dose he even know are names in the first place?” “You dummy he probably just asked mira.” then in less then half a second boath boys were out and Mira was just walking away from them with the same smile on her face “I suggest we don't get Mira mad or Ersa for that matter I’ll be joining fairy tail you in.” Trevor asked his friend “I dunno” “trust me fairy tail is the best option they may have a off an on reputation and most of the members may be weird in some way but they all try to act like a family.” he said “and I would also suggest this place if you want to learn how to use magic.” I whispered “You know good and well that there is no such thing as magic.” “wait you don’t believe in magic doesn't your world have some form of magic even Edolis has magic you must be from some weird world.” Mira said “This world is alot different from ours first of all thils world is alot more vibrant then ours and magic is something parents tell there children about to entertain them. In our world there is no such thing as magic. That I know about Atleast,” “well magic exists in this world so You will have to learn about that, In this world magic is everything If you can't use magic you're screwed. Mira said “we can teach you if you want,” There was a brief note of silence between the three “Fine I'll stay with you Trevor, So how do we join.” He said you just need a guild mark showing you're a proud member of fairy tail. What color do you want your mark to be?” “I’ll take a cyan.” “Ok, and where do you want your mark?” “On the side of my neck.” “Ok you're all set now what about your friend.” “Um I’ll have a yellow mark on my chest.” he said and like that they were officially members of fairy tail “Thanks Mira for everything we are going to talk to the other ones who were also taken from their worlds. “Have fun lessons start tomorrow “ There were four people all by themselves in a corner the first on was tall like 6’5 he wore a suit had brown eyes and black short hair and was carrying a briefcase and was currently trying to make a phonecall the second one was a kid probably 14 had brown hair green eyes and was in japanese school attire the third was a bit off like she was self conscious she had raven black hair that went straight down her back down to her waist line where it curled at the bottom she had green eyes and no makeup to speak of the forth was a weird one she was a 12 year old girl who had blond hair blue eyes and was wearing a white dress with flowers on it she seemed to be “were you four dragged from your worlds like us?” Trevor asked them “yes the man in front of them said we were all minding our business when we got transported here.” he said “well my name is Trevor and this is Juston we are from America,” the tall one bowed “My name Is jack this is Sophia, Jake, and Stephony. Its a pleasure to meat you.”


End file.
